


Always Another Way

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack and Ratchet find themselves in a cell on Nemesis. Wheeljack insists there must be a way out that doesn't involve waiting for rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Dragondancer515 on LJ

“Owww. Did anybody get the name of the ship that landed on us?” Ratchet merely raised an optical ridge as Wheeljack finally decided to come back to the land of the activated. One red hand kept the engineer from sitting up as Ratchet finished patching together his internals... with human duct tape if ‘Jack wasn’t too mistaken.

Scanning the wound a last time the medic finally let him sit up, his optics returning to their normal sapphire. “Bruticus.”

Wheeljack’s audial indicators flashed in confusion as he stared at the mech who was returning what was left of the tape to a compartment in his thigh. “Huh?”

“You asked what, or rather who, got us.” The medic said as he got up and wandered over to the edge of the cell, staring out through the bars. There were no Decepticon guards in sight, obviously Megatron didn’t deem them likely to escape, not with their comm. links disabled and stripped of any weapons. They’d even taken his favourite laser scalpel, the glitches.

“Oh. Right. So what’s the plan?” Wheeljack asked as he heaved himself to his feet, swaying slightly as his stabilisers recalibrated.

“We sit here and wait for a rescue team to show up.” What else was there to do in a small cell when one didn’t have the keycard?

“Or...”

Ratchet frowned as Wheeljack padded over to a corner of the cell and began removing things from his subspace, given that the con’s had emptied his subspace of anything they deemed dangerous this naturally made the medic curious. “Or what?”

“Or I try and get us out of here.”

Ratchet reset his optics as he stared at the items his friend had assembled. None of them would solve the problem of them being on the wrong side of a set of laser bars deep inside the Nemesis, which would obviously be why the con’s hadn’t removed them.

Wheeljack’s fins flashed as he laid items out around himself, clearly calculating something. “Mind if I borrow that tape?” Ratchet passed it over without a word and returned to his contemplation of the energy bars, he knew that look far too well. It usually heralded a project that would involve either himself or Perceptor having to forcefully drag the engineer out of his lab to refuel. Sliding down the wall he offlined his optics, praying that the rest of the Autobot’s managed to get them out soon.

“There.” Ratchet jerked back to full awareness when Wheeljack spoke up, he’d been tinkering for a while, the soft hum and flashes of colour from the back of the cell lulling Ratchet into a light recharge. Wheeljack had a triumphant grin stretching across his faceplates as he came to stand by Ratchet. He obligingly held the object in his hands up for inspection, not that there was that much to inspect as it was a mass of duct tape that didn’t resemble anything that Ratchet had ever seen before. “You ready?” Wheeljack said as he took the item back and hefted it in one hand as he stepped in front of Ratchet, using his heavier armour as a shield as he raised his blast-mask.

“Ready for what?”

Wheeljack’s reply was lost in a loud boom and a rush of sea water, the laser bars behind them shorting out as they were swept backwards. Ratchet swore rather colourfully in his own processor as he righted himself when the Decepticon brig was completely flooded, while they could survive underwater, it wasn’t the nicest sensation, and salt especially itched. On the plus side though, the blast-door to the rest of the ship had engaged, making it impossible for the con’s to get to them, in fact, all they needed to do was waltz out the hole that Wheeljack and had somehow managed to blow in the side of the ship, which given that the structure was meant to prevent damage from collisions with space debris while at high speeds was quite a feat.

Especially with only a handful of wires, a spare energon pump, a tiny tube of organic made glue, a small silver sheet used in emergency situations by humans and half a roll of duct tape.


End file.
